In recent years, electronic apparatus which enable viewing of, for example, recorded programs and video contents etc. (hereinafter referred to as video contents) distributed over the Internet or the like have come into wide use.
When a video content is reproduced by such an electronic apparatus and viewed, the video content may contain a prompt report such as a news flash or an earthquake early warning. However, if, for example, such a video content is reproduced after a lapse of a certain period from its broadcast, the prompt report contained therein is meaningless. If, for example, a telop is displayed or a warning sound is output, it may be an obstruction to viewing of the video content by the user. It is desired to lower the degree of obstruction to viewing of a video content by a prompt report contained therein.